Ryu Meets Blythe
by Ryu Taylor the Ferret
Summary: It's the time of the month where the pets have an opportunity to have a web chat with Blythe. Will Ryu take this chance to meet her for the first time? Oneshot starring Ryu Taylor.


**A/N 1: Here's my second LPS oneshot starring Ryu. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ryu Meets Blythe**

* * *

For about two hours straight, Ryu never looked up from the game he was playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Even though he wasn't being observed as part of the lab experiment he was part of, he still found it impossible to put the system down.

"If he's not done with that soon," Russell said. "He'll miss today's chance to talk to Blythe over the web chat service."

"He'd better hurry, then," Zoe added. "He'll have to wait until next month if he misses this."

Suddenly, a ball of paper hit Zoe in the face. Russell straightened it out and read the message out loud.

_"Quit worrying. I'll be done soon. Sheesh."_

"Okay, then," Pepper said. "We're holding you to that."

As usual, Ryu didn't respond.

* * *

Finally, the time came. As Blythe was currently away at Fashion Camp, this was the only time in the month that the pets were able to secure Blythe's computer to use as a means to have a video chat with her. It was so because this was a day when Roger Baxter had an international flight to do, which left him out of the apartment all day. Also, Ms. Twombly had her timely "clean fevers" at this time, which meant she was out desperately seeking a substitute for Mrs. Applebottom's Cleaning Spray. There was no time more perfect to set up a video chat with Blythe.

"Good thing Blythe left her computer's password for us," Sunil said. "If she didn't…"

"We're in!" Pepper said after Russell put in the password.

"Alright," Russell said. "Which one is the chat program?"

Ryu suddenly shoved Russell aside and effortlessly located the chat program. He had it open in seconds, and a connection with Blythe was established. Before the video appeared, Ryu made a beeline for his usual spot.

"Hello, Blythe?" Russell asked. "Are we coming in clear?"

"Clear as crystal," Blythe answered from the video chat window. "How have you all been?"

"Oh, we've been doing great!" Penny Ling answered. "We've been missing you, though."

"Ooh, hey, Blythe!" Minka chattered. "You're gonna love this! We have. A newcomer!"

"That's great!" Blythe said. "Is that the new one back there? The purple-and-pink one with silver hair?"

"Yep, that's him," Pepper said. "You can see him behind that toy of his?"

"Yeah. That 'toy' looks like a Nintendo 3DS. I know because one of the other Fashion Campers brought one to a modeling session and took pictures with it."

"Waste of battery," said a voice that was unfamiliar to the other pets. Everyone turned to Ryu's direction, since it came from where he was. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Baxter."

"WHOA! He _can_ talk!" Vinnie exclaimed, completely surprised.

"Blythe, this is Ryu," Russell said, introducing the newcomer. "And this is the first time we've ever heard him speak. He was completely silent up until now."

"Ryu is the short form of my name," Ryu said, approaching the monitor. "Ryusei Taylor is my full name. And you're Blythe Baxter, the human who can understand what animals are saying."

"That's right," Blythe answered. "It just sorta happened when I first came into the Littlest Pet Shop. And I'm always happy it did."

"I assume you're the only human who can do that. My owner can't, and he works in a science lab. Not that that has anything to do with it."

"You came from a lab?"

"Of course. It's actually a very habitable place. Of course, the lab cage isn't my home; the lab's basement is my owner's home, and it's really neat. The lab's experiments are entirely based on recreation; none of that cruel stuff that gives animal labs bad reputations. The scientists working there are nice people, too. I'm part of a group of ferrets that are being tested on video game skill. So far, I'm the top of that field. I've wiped the floor with every other ferret in every competitive game we've played, and I'm the MVP for every cooperative game played there. These poor saps here wouldn't stand a chance against me, either."

The other pets were offended by that last remark.

"I guess that explains why you have a 3DS."

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me. I have a victory to revel in. And trust me, when you triumph over something like the Nightmare Armor, you'd _better_ enjoy your ending. See you later, Blythe."

With that, Ryu went back to his corner.

* * *

When all was said and done, the computer was put back into Blythe's room. Ms. Twombly's search for a Mrs. Applebottom Cleaning Spray was once again fruitless, leaving her to fall back on a measly 409 spray this time. The pets soon went back to their normal activities. When Ryu finally finished his game, he added one final comment before leaving for the day.

"Blythe's a nice girl. I hope she returns soon."

* * *

**A/N 2: Yes, Ryu can speak. He just didn't until now. If you're wondering what he sounds like, just imagine a low voice (to me, he sounds like Ben Diskin's Young Xehanort voice from KHDDD). And finally, see if you can guess which game he was playing. I hope you liked the story!**


End file.
